It dosent take a genius
by Avalon Storme
Summary: It has been a month since the adventure in space. Jimmy recieves an urgent message from April. Cindy must save him before its too late. But what if they wanted Cindy instead of Jimmy? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

It doesn't take a genius........  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Jimmy Neutron This takes place a month after Win, Lose, and Kaboom!!!!!  
  
She thought that she would be mad at him forever. After all, they'd been through, she hadn't even gotten a thanks.  
  
It had been HER idea to plunge into the vast darkness to wake them up, and it had been HER that had saved his life when the large claws had grabbed him, pulling him to his doom.  
  
It had been HER that had gotten in a fight with someone she hardly knew, and that was from another planet completely.  
  
It had been HER that had suggested him showing her how the Gorlokian trust ritual had worked.  
  
It had been her that had done all of this for simply one reason: she loved him.  
  
Of course, she would never admit it, at least out loud. Ever since Valentines Day she had questioned her feelings for Jimmy. Sometimes, she disliked him so much that she felt she could punch him in the face. Other times she caught herself glancing at him during class. In the end that part of her won, but she would not show it.  
  
Jimmy was confused. After last month's events, he didn't know what to think. He had received at least one message from April each day. They had found out much about each other. April was funny, smart, and competitive. She reminded him a lot of...........  
  
Jimmy pushed that thought from his mind as he worked on his newest invention. He tried to concentrate, but his mind started to wander..........  
  
Soon he was thinking about the day at the Candy Bar. He had been glad to sign a treaty with Cindy because he had wanted to be her friend.  
  
Then somehow, they started inching closer, and had almost kissed. He had wanted to kiss her, sure, but he was almost glad that, at that very moment, a message from April arrived. He had been almost glad because he wondered what would have happened if they had kissed.........  
  
Jimmy snapped back into reality as the warning light above the communication screen flashed on. Then April's face flashed on, but only for a moment. Only long enough for Jimmy to hear, "We need you Jimmy Neutron" and then the screen went blank.  
  
How is it so far? Please read and review. I had help with this story from my cousin Tara Owens.  
  
Review or I wont continue. 


	2. Of regret, and slammed windows

It doesn't take a genius................... Chapter 2  
  
Cindy was sitting on her bed, studying and not talking. This was unusual for her since talking was her favorite subject. Libby sat the edge of the bed, listening to her CD player. Libby took off her headphones and looked sideways at her best friend.  
  
"Look, girl I know something's wrong and you might as well tell me because I'm going to find out anyway" said Libby.  
  
"What makes you think anything's wrong with me" said Cindy in a loud tone.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Jimmy" asked Libby.  
  
Cindy opened her mouth, as if to reply, but was cut off by the sound of a rock on her window. Cindy and Libby glanced at each other and ran to the window throwing it open.  
  
"What do you want, Neutron." Said Cindy, but not with much feeling.  
  
"I just received an urgent message from space. April is in dire need of our assistance" he replied with a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Why should we help your girlfriend" replied Cindy.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend" he said.  
  
"Oh so you just kissed her to be 'friends'". She said.  
  
"I almost kissed you, didn't I" he muttered under his breath, immediately regretting it.  
  
Libby's eyes grew wide.  
  
Cindy couldn't believe what she had just heard. She glared. "You know what, go find you're stupid green girlfriend yourself" she said as she slammed the window shut. I know these chapters are short but there will be many of them. Next chapter will be more exiting! Review!!!!!! 


	3. authors note

This is an author's note: This is a Cindy/jimmy story. I wouldn't write it any other way. BUT- im not guaranteeing that they end up together BUT there will be some sweet moments like Win Lose and Kaboom. Enjoy I'd like to thank fanjimmy for reviewing and there were others sorry if I Can't remember your names but thanks for reviewing! 


	4. Betrayal

It doesn't take a genius.......... Chapter 3 I'd like to thank these people for reviewing- fanjimmy, harryptaxd204, Augusta, VeemanLover14, Jesusfreak 16, and ForbiddonTrance.  
  
Jimmy knew that he shouldn't have said what he said to Cindy, but he didn't have time to think about that. Jimmy ran to his house and upstairs to call Sheen and Carl.  
  
After telling them to meet them in his lab, he was on his way.  
  
Soon he, Sheen, and Carl were standing in Jimmy's lab.  
  
"By overriding the tracking code enabler, I should be able to get April's coordinates" said Jimmy.  
  
"Where's Cindy and Libby" asked Carl.  
  
"How should I know" said Jimmy, not looking up from his work.  
  
"Carl is right, you always invite them, but I'm not complaining" said Sheen as he got a distant look on his face.  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and tapped away at the keys. Finally they heard the sound of access being granted.use your imagination  
  
Then a green screen with a small red dot appeared. "That's where April is" said Jimmy.  
  
"I might be able to hack into a security camera, if there is one" he said. A moment later, a photo of a small room appeared on the screen. In the corner of the tiny room, was a small huddled figure. It was April.  
  
Jimmy's eyes grew wide and he, Carl, and Sheen ran to the rocket without another word.  
  
Libby continued to stare at Cindy. "Not to be rude of anything, but.........what happened?"  
  
"Nothing" said Cindy.  
  
"But Jimmy said something about kissing"..........  
  
"Why would I want to kiss Neutron, that's disgusting" said Cindy.  
  
"Whatever" said Libby with a small smile on her face. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen flew until they spotted an asteroid, and on the asteroid was a large building.  
  
"It looks like the high security prison from UltraLord episode 793- attack of the Coat hanger eaters of planet Berson" said Sheen.  
  
"Actually, it looks more like a jail" said Carl.  
  
"Whatever it is, that's where April is" said Jimmy.  
  
"So what do you want to do" asked Libby.  
  
"I don't know" said Cindy.  
  
"Why don't we go to the Candy Bar" suggested Libby.  
  
"No thanks, I'm uh, tired and I think I'll take a nap" said Cindy.  
  
"Okay" replied Libby and then she left.  
  
Jimmy had left Goddard in his lab just in case another message from April came.  
  
Goddard sat, watching the screen.  
  
He heard voices saying-  
  
"I know he'll come" said a female voice.  
  
"He'd better or your people will pay" said a male voice.  
  
"He likes me to much not to come".  
  
"He won't know what hit him."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I'll write more ASAP. 


	5. Pitiful Plans

It doesn't take a genius..........  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing! It was past ten when Cindy's computer screen flashed on and Goddard's face appeared on it, and then the words, JIMMY NEEDS HELP.  
Cindy had been awake, so she saw it happen. She jumped from her bed and typed a reply- WHAT?  
G-April isn't in trouble. She is working for Meldar, and is helping him lure Jimmy into space. Cindy's eyes grew large at that revelation. C- I'll be there in a minute. Cindy grabbed her coat and climbed out her window. Jimmy and his friends flew closer and closer to the asteroid. Soon, they landed.  
  
They landed away from the building, so they could come up with a plan without being spotted.  
  
"Can we go now" asked Carl.  
  
"Of course not, Carl, we have to find April and help her escape, and we will do that with the help of this.........." He said as he pulled out a strange looking object. It was a square box with an attachable piece on it, which allowed him to stick it to anything.  
  
"This is the NeutronDelocker 3000, which allows us to unlock any lock, mechanical or electronic" said Jimmy.  
  
"Cool, now we can ride the rides at Retroland without money" said Sheen. Cindy ran to the door of Jimmy's clubhouse and spoke into the camera.  
  
"Its Cindy let me in!!!!" she said.  
  
She felt the ground fall beneath her and found herself standing in Jimmy's lab.  
  
Cindy ran to the screen as she saw Goddard replay what he had heard.  
  
Cindy's fist clenched as she heard April reveal her plan.  
  
She turned to Goddard and said "I knew she was no good, but what can I do to help?"  
  
Goddard flashed on his screen.  
  
Leave Jimmy to find out that April betrayed him. Cindy shook her head.  
  
Pretend not to know She shook her head again.  
  
go to space and warn Jimmy about April.  
  
"I like that one, but he might not listen to me...... you know what, I have to try anyway" she said.  
  
Goddard flashed Jimmy's coordinates on the screen.  
  
"How do I get there" asked Cindy.  
  
Use the astrocar-flashed Goddard's screen.  
  
"Great idea, but I'll probably get in trouble" said Cindy, but then she shrugged.  
  
Since they all had won the astrocar, technically, she had a right to use it, but only on autopilot.  
  
Cindy used the phone in Jimmy's lab to call Libby.  
  
"Libby, long story but Neutron needs our help and we need to take the astrocar to space to warn him before his girlfriend betrays him" she said in one breath.  
  
"Why cant Goddard just call him?" asked Libby.  
  
"He tried but he must have already left the rocket, so we need to help him" said Cindy.  
  
"Why, I thought you were mad at him" said Libby.  
  
"Yeah, but, I uh.......... I think Sheen's with him" said Cindy.  
  
"Well it couldn't hurt to help, I'll be there in five" said Libby and she hung up the phone.  
  
Jimmy examined the building carefully.  
  
He knew that there would probably be security cameras or something more advanced, after all it was an alien civilization.  
  
"This is the plan" said Jimmy. "We will get in the building and save April."  
  
Both Sheen and Carl stared at him with.  
  
"Uh, dude, that was like the worst plan I've ever heard" said Sheen.  
  
"Yeah Jimmy, you wont save anyone with a plan like that" said Carl.  
  
"Well we might have to add a few details but.........." Jimmy didn't get a chance to finish because he felt cold hands on the back of his neck and all went black. Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Please review! 


	6. Thinking about

It doesn't take a genius..........  
  
Cindy sat in the pilot seat of the astrocar, but she wasn't driving. She had programmed Jimmy's location into the car.  
  
She stared out the window, thinking.  
  
Thinking about school.  
  
Thinking about friends.  
  
Thinking about Jimmy.  
  
She winced at the thought of how Jimmy would feel if he knew April was a traitor.  
  
Libby studied her friend. She knew that Cindy was thinking about Jimmy, just by the look on her face. She didn't know what had happened between the two of them, but she figured that Cindy would tell her when the time was right.  
  
Both girls' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the warning signal that let them know to buckle their seatbelts for landing.  
  
Soon, they felt the rocky landing of the large astrocar.  
  
Jimmy woke up on the rocky ground of the asteroid. He was about to yell when he felt a hand over his mouth. He turned around and came face to face with April.  
  
"I'm so glad your alright" he said.  
  
He looked around and saw Sheen and Carl lying on the ground.  
  
"Are they alright" he asked.  
  
"They will be fine. I just shut of their consciousness valve by........." she started but was interrupted by Jimmy.  
  
"I thought you were in trouble" he said.  
  
"Let me explain. The people of Zarcot 7 captured me in order to start a war. I was crowned princess of my planet. But luckily, my people came to my rescue and they took control of the Zarcot 7 prison" she explained.  
  
"That's great" he said.  
  
"You must join our celebration" she said, pulling him towards the building.  
  
"What about Sheen and Carl" he asked.  
  
"They will be fine" she said.  
  
Jimmy started to follow April but stopped when he heard a voice say "Stay right where you are and no one gets hurt!!!!!!!!" please review!!!!! 


	7. Disbeliefand laser guns!

It doesn't take a genius.................... Chapter 7.........  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes at Libby.  
  
"What, I've always wanted to say that" said Libby.  
  
"Cindy, Libby, what are you doing here" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Were saving your butt, what's it look like!" said Cindy and Libby elbowed her.  
  
"I mean, I, uh, need to tell you something" said Cindy, as she pulled Jimmy.  
  
"But Jimmy, I thought you were coming with me" said April.  
  
"This will only take a minute, Aprillllllllllllllllll" said Cindy.  
  
After making sure that they were out of hearing range, Cindy took a deep breath and started.  
  
"You may not believe what I'm going to say, but............ April doesn't like you. She's working for Meldar to try to get you here. Goddard showed me footage that proves it" she finished.  
  
"You're right about one thing" said Jimmy.  
  
"I am" asked Cindy.  
  
"I don't believe you" he said. And with that, he and April left for the building.  
  
Cindy tried to follow Jimmy, but Libby held her arm.  
  
Libby thought it would be easier to come up with a plan if they took a break.  
  
"Why didn't he believe me?" asked Cindy as she turned to her best friend.  
  
"Well Cindy, you two don't exactly have the best........uh....... history" said Libby.  
  
Cindy sighed, "You're right, but I mean after......."she said but didn't finish because they heard movement form Sheen and Carl.  
  
Libby ran over and stood over them, waiting. Finally, Sheen opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm dead and I've gone to heaven" said Sheen.  
  
"You're not dead, Sheen" said Libby.  
  
"Look an angel" said Sheen as he looked up at Libby.  
  
Libby rolled her eyes and helped him stand up.  
  
After a few minutes, they were sitting in a circle, Cindy was telling them about her information.  
  
When she finished, Carl and Sheen stood with they're mouths wide open.  
  
"So green girl's evil, huh" said Sheen.  
  
"What are we going to do!!?!?!?" said Carl.  
  
"We'll we need to.........hey what's that" said Cindy as she picked up the NeutronDelocker 3000.  
  
"It's one of Jimmy's inventions, it unlocks things" said Carl.  
  
"This will probably come in handy" said Cindy as she put the device in her pocket.  
  
Jimmy and April walked into the building. Jimmy was glad to see April, but he couldn't help think about what Cindy had said.  
  
"April, why do you think Cindy would make up a story like that" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Perhaps it is because she feels affection for you" said April.  
  
Jimmy's eyes grew wide and he said "I don't think so".  
  
"I think you are too good for the earth girl" said April.  
  
"What's the plan" asked Libby.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Cindy who said, "What makes you think that I have a plan".  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Fine, here's the plan. First we need to find out where exactly Jimmy is" said Cindy.  
  
"How are we going to do that" asked Libby.  
  
"Why don't we use the tracking chip that he put in his shoe" asked Carl.  
  
"Why would Neutron have a tracking chip in his shoe?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Well, after the orangutan incident.........." said Sheen.  
  
"Forget that, how do we track him?" asked Cindy.  
  
"They followed Carl and Sheen to the rocket. Sheen pushed a button and a screen with a small red dot on it appeared.  
  
"Okay, now that we know where he is, we need to figure out how to get in........" said Cindy.  
  
Jimmy and April continued walking down the long hallways. Suddenly, Jimmy heard noises around him and a second later, he was surrounded by aliens, holding laser guns. The guns were pointed right at Jimmy.............. Please review! 


	8. For a genius

Chapter 8 It doesn't take a genius........  
  
"So, are we clear on the plan?" asked Cindy.  
  
Carl, Sheen, and Libby were to distract any cameras or security guards they might run into, while Cindy was to find Jimmy.  
  
They walked into the building through a side door.  
  
Cindy had taken the screen with her so that she could find Jimmy.  
  
After going their separate ways, Cindy followed the little red dot which was Jimmy. She was about to go around a corner when she heard voices.  
  
She couldn't understand what they were saying, but they were surrounding something, or someone. Cindy squinted and realized that they were standing around Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy didn't know what was going on. At first he thought that the people who had kidnapped April were back. Then he thought about what Cindy had said, but he still didn't believe it.  
  
Jimmy looked past the aliens and saw a familiar flash of blonde hair. He knew it was Cindy.  
  
He opened his mouth to yell out, but stopped when Cindy put her finger to her lips. Then she pulled out a tracking device to let him know how she got there.  
  
Jimmy turned slowly towards April and spoke, forgetting about the 20 laser guns pointed on him.  
  
"Was Cindy telling the truth?"  
  
"Of course not, those are fellow people of my planet. They live with the Gorlokians. They are here for safety" said April.  
  
Jimmy smiled and followed April into the next room.  
  
Cindy banged her head against the wall.  
  
For a genius he's not that smart- she thought.  
  
Cindy didn't know what she should do.  
  
She waited until the aliens and Jimmy were in the room. Then, she started to follow them.  
  
She heard voices from inside the room. She couldn't understand what they were saying.  
  
A moment later, all was quiet. Cindy slowly and quietly opened the door. She was shocked at what she saw.  
  
There, in a cage in the center of the room was Sheen, Libby, and Carl.  
  
Cindy looked around to make sure no one was around. She then ran to the cage.  
  
"What happened, and where is Jimmy, I saw him come in here" she said as she used the Jimmy's device to unlock the cage.  
  
"Well we were distracting the guards by making noises and then hiding, but sheen just had to ask where the bathroom was!!!!!!!!" said Libby.  
  
"Its not my fault I have a small bladder" said Sheen.  
  
"About Jimmy, they took him in that room" said Libby as she pointed at a black door.  
  
Cindy took a deep breath and walked to the door.  
  
She turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door.  
  
Cindy looked around the room and saw nothing. As soon as she did she felt a sharp pain in her head and then she fell asleep.  
  
How was it? Ill update soon. REVIEW 


	9. of a treaty and an alien

Chapter 9  
  
It doesn't take a genius............  
  
Cindy woke up in a small room. At first she thought she was alone, and then she heard someone sigh. She looked to her left and saw Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy looked at Cindy and said, "You were right, April was working for Meldar".  
  
Cindy's eyes grew wide and she asked what happened.  
  
Jimmy explained, "April told me this was the dining hall. I thought that was unusual since she had only been here for a short amount of time. I followed her anyway. When I went in, I noticed that April wasn't with me. I tried to go back through the door, but it was locked, and that's when you appeared."  
  
"But Libby said they saw you go in here, did you not see them in the cage" asked Cindy.  
  
"No, I guess April used the Matrix generators to put up a hologram which hid them from my view" said Jimmy.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Cindy as she sat beside Jimmy.  
  
"You tried to tell me, but" said Jimmy and he sighed again.  
  
"You like her, of course you wouldn't listen to me" said Cindy.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Well we did sign that treaty................. "said Cindy.  
  
"Well, you kinda tore that up after................." said Jimmy but he didn't finish.  
  
"Were locked in a room together so I have to be nice, but don't you dare let it get around school or you'll be paying for a high doctor's bill" said Cindy.  
  
"I won't tell" said Jimmy.  
  
"So how are we going to get out" asked Cindy.  
  
"Well we could have used the NeutronDelocker3000, but I've seem to have misplaced it......." said Jimmy.  
  
"You mean the box thing that I gave to Libby before" said Cindy nervously.  
  
"Cindy!!!!!!" said Jimmy.  
  
"Its not like I knew that I was going to get stuck with you, Neutron!" she replied.  
  
Jimmy shrugged.  
  
"So what are we really going to do"? asked Cindy  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep, to conserve energy" said Jimmy.  
  
"We shouldn't go to sleep at the same time in case they try something, one of us should keep watch. You can sleep first and Ill watch" said Cindy.  
  
Jimmy didn't argue with her. He was tired. Instead he went to a corner of the room and lay down. Soon, he was asleep.  
  
Cindy sat down on the opposite side of the room.  
  
She tried to keep her eyes open, but failed.  
  
Cindy was awakened by the sound of footsteps.  
  
At first, she thought Jimmy was awake, but she glanced over to see him asleep.  
  
Cindy turned around, to find herself face to face with a large alien. He was big enough to pick Cindy up with one hand, and that's what he did. Cindy tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his other hand.  
  
How is it so far?  
  
Please review.  
  
I know they sound kinda out of character, but oh well...........  
  
More soon!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Plans revealed and alliances formed

Chapter 10

It doesn't take a genius...

Jimmy woke up and didn't know where he was. Then he remembered.

He looked around, expecting to see Cindy. He was alone.

"Cindy"? He said. Jimmy was puzzled.

He stood up.

"Jimmy Neutron" he heard someone whisper. He turned around, and there was April.

"I know you do not want to talk to me right now" she said.

Jimmy shook his head.

"Let me explain. Meldar escaped from his holding cell, which is where we put him. He threatened my people. He wouldn't tell us why. All he said was that he needed your friend to finish his plan."

"Cindy?" asked Jimmy. "But why would Meldar need her?"

"He said something about a long lost prince. . . but that's all he said." replied April.

Jimmy sighed. He had no idea what was going on- and he hated that.

Cindy sat wide eyed across from the large alien, who'd she'd learned was named Fenal.

"Why did you tell me this." she asked.

"So that you and your friends can leave" he said. "We may not know why Meldar needs you, but he does."

"Don't you want to put us in a cage" she asked.

"No, I want you to leave" he said.

"Why" asked Cindy.

"Because I love April. I have loved her for thousands of years. You see, Gorlokians live a very long time" he said.

"So you want us to leave so that you can have her. Show me the nearest exit and were outta here!" said Cindy.

"It's not that simple" he replied," They still have your friends".

How is it?


	11. the truth

Chapter 11 It doesn't take a genius...

Jimmy was still shocked at the information. Questions flooded his thoughts. Why would Meldar need Cindy? What was his plan?

"Why should I believe you" he asked April.

"Because if you don't, then your friend is doomed. After he uses her for whatever reason, he will dispose of her" said April.

"But he can't do that!" said Jimmy.

"Why, you don't even like her. You two aren't even friends" said April.

"Yeah but, I...you see...um...well...it wouldn't be right to just leave her!" he said.

"Do you have some sort of feelings for the earth girl" asked April.

"What! No way!" said Jimmy and he looked down at the floor.

"How are we going to get them out" asked Cindy.

"You said that your friends were in a cage, all except the boy." Said Fenal.

"Yeah. I think we should get him first, because he can help us" said Cindy.

"He is special to you, is he not?" he asked.

"Of course not! That's gross. Why would he be special? That would mean that I liked him and then that would mean that I wanted to be friends with him and that would mean that I would want to be more that friends and that would mean that I actually liked..." she didn't get to finish because Fenal covered her mouth.


	12. black holes, ceremonies, denial, and the...

Chapter 12 It doesn't take a genius...

This ending might be a little rushed but it's almost time to start school again. I'm going into 8th grade and taking algebra 1 so I won't have that much time to write.

Jimmy had a plan. He was to allow April to carry him to Meldar and Cindy would probably follow. Then, he would have to devise some sort of way to get rid of Meldar. Jimmy didn't have any specifics, but it was still a plan.

Jimmy allowed April to tie his arms together with an unbreakable Gorlokian rope.

He looked down at the floor, so that he would look like a prisoner.

Soon, they arrived at a large door that April unlocked by entering a code.

The door slid open and Jimmy looked up. There, on a golden throne was Meldar.

"So we meet again Jimmy Neutron" said Meldar, "You have probably heard of my plans from dear April."

Jimmy didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, as soon as I use Cindy, her death will be quick and painless."

Jimmy glared at Meldar and said, "Why do you need her anyway?"

Meldar cocked his head and gave a questioning look to April. "What? You still haven't figured it out? Wow, you're slower than I thought. You should really brush up on your planet's history." He would reveal no more.

Fenal had led Cindy to the door of the room that Jimmy was in.

"How did you know that Jimmy was here" asked Cindy.

"Gorlokians can communicate telepathically, and April told me where they were" said Fenal.

Cindy took a deep breath as Fenal unlocked the door. Cindy walked into the room.

Jimmy turned when he heard footsteps. He then felt hands grab him. Meldar made a laser gun materialize since he had taken the matrix generators from April.

"How nice to see you again! I will make a deal with you. If you surrender and do exactly as I say, I'll let your little boyfriend go." said Meldar.

"Don't do it Cindy. You can't let him win." pleaded Jimmy.

Cindy stared wide eyed. She knew what she had to do.

"I surrender" she said and closed her eyes.

"But Cindy..." said Jimmy.

"Lock them up" said Meldar as two large guardsmen grabbed Jimmy and April and threw them in a cage.

Meldar grabbed Cindy and made a small blue stone appeared in his other hand.

"This stone is called 'The Stone of Dreams'. It grants one wish. Sadly, you're the only one who can use the stone." said Meldar, glaring.

"But why?" asked Cindy.

"Maybe you should ask April. . . " replied Meldar.

Cindy looked at April, who just shrugged.

A large hole appeared under the cage. The cage was held over the hole by a large rope.

Meldar placed Cindy's hand on the stone.

"I need you to wish me ruler of the universe." said Meldar.

"Yeah, and I need you to take a reality check. Why would I ever do that?" asked Cindy.

"Because if you don't. He's dead." said Meldar. The cage lowered with a jerk, deeper into the pit.

Cindy looked first at Meldar, then at Jimmy. There was no way that she was going to let Jimmy die because of her. She sighed.

"I wish that..." and just then the door was opened by Sheen, Libby, and Carl.

"Let her go" said Libby as she grabbed the gun from the guard's hand.

Fenal ran to the cage and let them out.

Meldar was distracted by that and ran to them, forgetting about Cindy.

He pushed his way past everyone until he reached Jimmy..

With one large push, Meldar shoved him into the endless pit.

Cindy thought Jimmy was gone. She was wrong. Jimmy's fingers were holding on to the rim of the hole.

Cindy ran towards Meldar and pushed him out of the way. Still having the stone in her hand, she said "I wish Meldar would disappear", and with that he vanished.

Cindy lay on her stomach on the floor and offered her hand to Jimmy.

"Come on Neutron, I can't lose you" she said.

Jimmy grabbed her hand and Cindy pulled him up.

After he was safely on solid ground, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Jimmy opened his eyes. He was in a white room.

"Where am I" he asked.

April was standing by the bed he was lying on.

"You are in a Gorlokian Recovery Center. After what happened yesterday, you needed to rest" she said.

Jimmy thought about what happened and then asked where Cindy was.

"Here" said Cindy, "Hey Neutron feeling better?"

"Yes. What happened" said Jimmy.

"Well after everything, you fainted and we brought you here" she said.

"I didn't faint" he said.

"Okay..." said Cindy.

Fenal opened the room. "So April, are you ready?" he asked.

April nodded her head.

"For what" asked Jimmy.

"For the Gorlokian Commitment Ceremony. You see, when two Gorlokians love each other we perform the ceremony which binds us together forever" said April.

"Like a wedding" asked Cindy.

April nodded and smiled. With that she and Fenal left the room.

"So, I hope they'll be happy" said Jimmy.

"He has loved her for thousands of years" said Cindy.

She started to leave when she heard Jimmy say thanks.

Cindy smiled, but it quickly faded.

"I still want to know why I'm the only one who could use the stone. . . it makes no sense. . . "

Libby walked into the room and said "were ready to go when you are".

1 week later at the Candy bar

Cindy and Jimmy had signed another contract.

"Well there we go again" said Cindy.

"Cindy, I don't really remember much about happened, but I do remember, as you were pulling me up, you said that you couldn't lose me" said Jimmy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Cindy.

They argued about it as they walked out the door.

It was then that they heard a large crash...


End file.
